Cabin Fever
by Misses Norris
Summary: Snowed in and nowhere to go, what's a girl to do? Post Breaking Dawn. Blackwater.
1. Uno

Uno

Snowfall this monumental hadn't fallen on La Push in almost two decades. Overnight the small fishing town had be blanketed in deep white snow. The news claimed it was record-breaking, with 22 inches. The reservation's measly snowplows did not make it out. Cars were stopped partway in the road and part in driveways due to half-assed attempts of their owners. Schools were empty and shops stayed closed. Only a handful of brave- or stupid depending on who you asked- dared to venture out on foot to visit others. Everyone else stayed happily in their homes, enjoying the blizzard with their loved ones behind closed doors.

Well almost everyone.

A certain she-wolf was on the verge of violence. Her foolish brother and pack mates stayed littered about her living room, each one louder than the next. When the snow first came, excitement washed over Leah. Her boss had closed the diner and the council decided the lack of vamp activity allowed for a decrease in patrols.

For once she'd get to enjoy some fucking solitude, away from the people and with the pack far from her head.

Quil was the first to break it, trickling in only half a day in meaning Embry would soon follow. Ever since the duo had joined Jacob's ranks, they had become permanent fixtures in the Clearwater household.

That had been over six years ago.

Once her mother remarried to the Police Chief of Forks she moved there into his home, claiming the Police Chief needed to live within his jurisdiction. Leah knew it was really because even though Sue loved Charlie, she should would never lie with another man in her late husband's bed. The house didn't have any mortgage or anything due to her father's careful finances, so only the insurance and other monthly bills had to be paid. The mind-raper and his child bride offered the Clearwater siblings and Jake a monetary gift for their help when the half-breed was born. It was more than generous, enough to send Leah and Seth away to University, but their obligations to the tribe wouldn't allow that. Instead, Leah invested hers under the careful advice of the Pixie vamp and used a small monthly allowance to cover the bills and things. Her job at the diner was purely for social money, to spend on a night out and clothing when she wanted it. Seth and Jacob were reluctant to use the cash at first, saying they were helping out friends and expected nothing in return. Due to Bella's whining and the practical persuasion of their Beta, they finally agreed. Seth started at the local community college four times a week in Port Angeles, and Jake opened a small garage, buying the old one that was foreclosed many years ago. Business was steady, and he employed his pack mates and taught them everything he knew, getting cheap labor and pleasant coworkers. It wasn't much, but they made life after everything.

Speaking of the alpha, Leah over the years saw less and less of him. He had the whole earth-moving imprinting bull shit on the demon spawn, and stayed planted around the Cullens. The vampires couldn't stay in Forks forever and eventually resettled moving north to British Columbia, a day's travel away. Jake spent his time shuffling back and forth, managing the garage, and squeezing in small amounts of time for his father and the wolves. Leah often handled most pack matters, filling him in over the phone. She still laughs when she thinks of Sam's face when she walked into her first meeting with the Elders. So it was easy to say Leah's sour mood lifted slightly to one of mild annoyance and surprise when the alpha's looming 6'8 figure came though her front door that evening.

"Yo, Jake! Man get in here!" Quil waved him into the living room. Leah quickly looked back to the magazine in her lap form her place in the recliner, pretending to not at all be interested.

"Sup guys?" Jake replied. "COD?" The game in question played loudly on the TV screen while the three men boys lied scattered across the love seat and couch with their eyes glued and hands moving wildly across the PS4 controllers. "Hey Lee."

Her eyes snapped up to his when he addressed her. He wore a large smile across his face, yesterday's stubble across his strong jaw. He always had been effortlessly beautiful, but today Leah wanted nothing more than to press her body against his rock hard one and-

 _Whoa._ Where in the _hell_ did that come from? The single thought had climbed far out of left field but was more than enough to cause a deep crimson to spread across the she-wolf's russet skin. His head, tipped slightly to the side, studying her reaction and all she could do was blurt "I'm going to start dinner, y'all hungry?"

She heard a slight chuckle in her wake as she all but ran to the kitchen.

Half a freaking hour had passed, and Leah could barely contain herself. She didn't know what caused that thought, but once it happened more of its nature followed. She absent mindedly stirred the chili, her thoughts drifting away to the alpha. Every smile, every laugh, and times he stood stark naked in the wood, just after phasing back. Nudity among the pack was a moot point as she had seen them all naked numerous times in the past 7 years. Yes, all of them were very attractive, save for Seth of course, but the novelty of it all wore off a while ago, as the sexy abs were downplayed by the idiots she knew them all to be. Every now and then she would appreciate the alpha's well sculpted form for a fleeting second, but never had it affected her this deeply. Just the thought sent her nerves spazing and a light fluttering to begin in her chest.

"Need help?" His deep voice startled her and did absolutely nothing for her nerves. She turned to him, lightly biting her bottom lip. He stood, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed drawing attention to his biceps. All she wanted was to hear that voice thick with lust, groaning out her name.

The blush returned with a ferocity and she cleared her throat. What in the fuck is going on? It's like her body is responding in a way her mind never crossed. What happened to the young boy who chased and annoyed his older sisters? Or even the gangly teen that spent his time under old cars? Hell even the love-struck fool who pinned after the fang banger? Where did he go and when did this sensual, confident man take his place?

"It's fine. Boys come eat!" She called. The shooting stopped, and their loud conversation grew closer as they did to the kitchen. _Hurry_ she added silently. Part of her was taken over by this carnal desire to be alone with him, while the more rational part stood confused and afraid of consequence.

She stayed silent while they ate, conversation flew around her. Pieces were work related, as Jake was technically the boys' boss, some was directed to small town gossip, but the last part caught Leah's attention.

"No Nessie today?" Embry asked around his mouthful of food. Leah grimaced, but whether it was at the disgusting sight or the imprint's name she wasn't sure. Seth raised an eyebrow at her, and then looked to Embry and shook his head. _If only it was that simple, little brother._

"Nah," Jake began, "She's hanging out with that new vamp guy."

Nessie had grown to be strikingly beautiful, from what Leah could tell in pictures. She now appeared to be 17 or 18 in age, and Jake still didn't look a day over 22. None of them did, really. Leah was now 26, but could easily pass for 21 or 22. Unlike the other pack who didn't phase unless necessary, they regularly did to run and stretch their legs. It wouldn't be crazy to assume he'd take an interest in the girl. Leah personally thought it would be slightly appalling because he once fancied her mother, but not completely off base to the others.

To her surprise, Jacob shared her feelings and professed he felt the same for Nessie as he did Rachel or Rebecca.

"New boyfriend?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, his name is Vincent, call 'em Vinny just to piss him off. Kind of a douche, but harmless enough. He's a newborn so he's still learning the ropes. Doc took him in to teach him."

"Couldn't he hurt her?" Quil asked, worry laced in his tone. He knew better than anyone that even though there wasn't romantic feeling toward the imprint, the protective instincts were still just as strong.

"Rose gets to babysit them." Jake laughed. The blonde vampire and her alpha didn't agree on much, but Nessie's safety had always been mutual between them. "She's in good hands."

"What about you man? Seeing anyone?" Seth questioned. The question was innocent enough, but still caused Leah to hold her breath, waiting.

"Nah, no one special. Haven't found anyone interesting enough."

Leah breathed out, relaxing.

Embry laughed, "You always did like the difficult ones."

Leah swears when in that moment the alpha met her eyes, he looked right through her. "What can I say, I dig a challenge."

It was almost like he hypnotized her. The she-wolf's eyes took all of him in from his smirk to the wicked glint in his dark eyes, down to the exposed skin of chest from the black v neck he wore. His stare was unwavering, almost as if it wasn't just a man looking at her, but her alpha staring down her wolf. The other three sat oblivious, changing the topic and talking away. Leah gave a slight shudder and felt as if in any second she'd be reduced to a gooey puddle on the floor.

 _Here lies Leah. Her sexual frustrations finally did her in and she died a lonely old hag._

The sharp ringing of the telephone made her finally break eye contact and Seth stood to answer it. After a moment, a smile broke across her brother's face and he hung up. "That was the emergency service. We're officially a state of emergency and no one is allowed on the roads. Anyone outside will be stopped and turned back around. We're snowed in!"

Conversation quickly changed to video game tournaments and movie marathons like they used to years ago, and the alpha's gaze flickered back to her. The boys laughed, Jake rose an eyebrow, and her wolf all but _purred_ from his attention.

Oh shit.


	2. Due

She had to be in hell.

That was the only logical explanation the she-wolf could come to. In the past two days even more snow had seemed to trickle down from the white sky, sealing their fate. Three of her pack brothers seemed to be enjoying every second of it, oblivious to her misery. She and the alpha stayed in a game of cat and mouse, with Leah dangling in between his fingers. Every part of her body called to him; his innocent touches of brushing her shoulder as he passed or sitting closely to her on the couch had taken on a mischievous intent and teased her. He was so close but she couldn't have him. His dark eyes had even begun to haunt her in her sleep.

 _They were under pure white sheets. Rolling around and laughing. Leah had felt so at peace. The emotions and thoughts that are always moving around restlessly within her were absent, along with the loneliness they always carried. His brown eyes staring into her, looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered on this earth. Like she was important, like she was an actual person. Everything was so vivid, it all felt so real. He rained kisses down on her. Her forehead, both her eyes, her nose, and finally her lips. He was so soft, it felt so right. She was so absolutely happy._

 _Jacob's hands slowly caressed her, stopping to cup her breast. He kissed her once more, deeper, and his hand needed the soft flesh until her nipple became taut underneath. He continued his trail of kisses, softly going down her neck, between her breasts, down her abdomen and he hovered above her navel. "Lovely Leah." He teased. "Wake up Leah!"_

"Lee wake up!" She woke quickly, sitting up as Quil's voice carried through her door. His calls were then accompanied by a loud knock. "Seth made breakfast."

"Just a minute!" She yelled back, flustered. Leah felt so…wound. Colors seemed brighter, her hearing sharper, and a wetness had pooled between her legs. She had never felt so close from a dream, and just simply shifting her legs caused a moan to leave her lips. She just wanted to relieve the pressure, the aching throb between her legs. Her fingertips slipped downward and she gently began to rub against her clit. The she-wolf's efforts were immediately met with spikes of pleasure reacting to the left over sensitivity of her dream. Biting her lip she moved faster, her breath coming out in small gasps. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. Flashes of her dream caused a warmth to spread and grow and she felt herself grow close.

Stars spread behind her eyes as she threw her head back, her back arching as she rode out the orgasm. Her breathing was still sporadic as she came back down. To Leah's disappointment, though, as soon as the feeling of release was met the yearning was back, roaring with a new appetite.

By the time Leah went down stairs, her skin was ice cold from trying to rid the feeling and she had touched herself to the point of orgasm two more times. Would the others know? Could the sense it on her skin? Her thoughts were mollified when she found them huddled around the television playing some game. They claimed the alpha was still asleep and she told them she was headed to the basement to do laundry. Yesterday she had informed the boys to drop their clothes down the chute and to borrow a few things of Seth's so she could wash them. Loading the washer her hand met the black v neck that teased her so. The alpha's scent was strong, and almost against her will she brought it closer to breathe it in. The smell alone enough to make her wet and remind her of the need between her legs.

"I heard you, you know."

She dropped the shirt, and flew around red faced to meet who startled her. Jake stood casually behind her, a soft smirk across his face. His hands were in the pockets of the basketball shorts he wore, his expression relaxed and casual. "Oh? And what was I doing then?" Leah tried to play it cool, unbothered he disturbed her.

"No, Lee. I fucking heard you all night long, moaning my name." His voice was huskier, just a hair above a whisper. He moved closer, pinning her against the dryer by placing both hands on it on either side of her. He was close enough for her to smell the cool mint mouthwash and feel his breath on her neck. "It was torture really, to be jealous of a dream version of myself."

Her face was a deep crimson much like it had been lately. "I-I…"She stuttered and trailed off, her eyes wide.

"I just don't get it, for years I've found you beautiful. Unobtainable, just out of reach. Now though, now you're in every thought. What are you doing to me?" His dark eyes bore into her, and his pink tongue lightly darted out to wet his lips. Her eyes left his lips and back to his eyes. Surprise rang through her again as he admitted something was going on for him too. It wasn't just her! What the hell was happening?

She didn't get to think any further as the alpha closed the space between them. The kiss was even better than the one in her dream and fireworks rang in her mind. His hands started at her hips but as the kiss deepened they moved to her ass. Their mouth opened and their tongues grappled for dominance. Her hands moved to tangle in his short hair. _Just enough to pull._ And she did.

A carnal growl rang through the alpha, encouraging her to do it again. He moved, lifting her to place her on the dryer. Her legs wound around his waist, hooking them together. One of his hands snaked under the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. With no warning he pulled back, both of them breathing heavy and Leah started to feel vulnerable in her cotton shorts and bra. Was he changing his mind? Was she not pretty enough?

He almost looked at war with himself, till eventually his eyes caught hers. Jacob's warm eyes weren't staring back at her. His normal welcoming gaze didn't meet her. No this, this was darker. Predatory. This was the alpha.

Her heart began to flutter and her mouth ran dry. Her wolf was standing proud, basking in the attention. Leah could feel her wolf staring down a worthy match, someone strong, smart. The feeling was overwhelming, so much Leah knew that this wasn't just she and Jake at play here. She blurted the first thing she could think of to understand this.

"We need to call Billy."

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry this one is shorter, but the original ending I had for this one just wasn't working. Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! Please do tell me what you think and have a lovely holiday! You'll hear from me soon :)**


	3. Tre

Treo

Everything had changed so quickly in such a short amount of time. Some days Jacob couldn't keep up. Renesmee looked older everyday, and the little girl who he watched grow became a beautiful young woman. Rachel, his sister, who swore she'd never move back to La Push is now married to Paul Lahote of all people, living down the street from their old house and is pregnant with their second kid. Jacob was an actual business owner now, a pack leader. The reservation respected him. Every time he visits his father all he can see is the twinkle the old man gets when his plan to groom Jacob as the next chief is working.

In the middle of all this change, some things stayed the same. Like Embry, Quil, and him.

They lived in a duplex apartment, now, splitting the rent three ways. Upstairs were three bedrooms and a bathroom, and downstairs was the living area and another bathroom. It took a while for all of them to agree on a place, and it was a little smaller than they would have liked, but it met all the requirements and was close to the shop, so they settled. They were used to that.

Embry settled on women, mostly. He'd date women who were classic bimbos or basket cases. They either had no substance or were so neurotic that he'd spend half his nights catering to whatever ridiculous needs they had. Quil settled for being average; he was a genius in every sense of the word, ever since he was a kid. But he bullshitted his way through classes and came out with a C or so. He didn't give much of a fuck about anything, except little Claire. Jacob settled for things that didn't truly make him happy, but were supposed to. He led the pack because that's what he was supposed to do, he spent his time appeasing the elders and council even though he liked to spend the nights in, he visited the Cullen's even though the smell sometimes gave him a migraines for days after to keep his imprint happy. But he wasn't happy unless he was alone, being productive. Something was still missing.

Another person that stayed the same and settled the worst out of any of them though was Leah. Leah, she settled on how she was supposed to be treated. At least that's the way Jacob always saw it. They'd say, "Leah, you let everyone walk all over you." "Leah, you shouldn't let people talk to you that way." "Leah, you should really demand some respect." Then they'd all turn around and demand something from her. Demand her feelings would disperse concerning Sam and Emily. Demand she cover their patrols because she didn't have anyone. Demand she not feel anything when he mother remarried to her late father's closest friend and at one time best man. Demand she not be upset when her mother all but walked out on them. But Leah never seemed to mind too much. She'd grown accustomed to their hateful words, cruel jokes. Everyone in on the Rez eventually wore out the gossip and jokes and avoided the depressing she-wolf with a bitter past and bitchy bite.

Jacob always saw her though, understood. She was a different kind of beautiful. Anyone with eyes knew she was visually pleasing, but the falter in her eyes and cruel whip of her smirk drove them away. The alpha saw through it to the heartbreak of someone who saw the world on the other side of the glass. For a long time he felt that way too. Jacob got past her bravado around the time Renesmee was born. He was in a dark place, and everyone but Leah walked on eggshells around him. She called him on his bullshit, gave him a swift kick in the gonads, and sent him on his way. She helped him break the surface and get out the muddy water that was pulling him deeper. He knew his beta was intelligent. She shaped their young pack and served him well. She was faster, more cunning than he ever expected, and continued to keep him on his toes and make him better. Everything she did made him want to be better. She became his closest friend and kindred spirit. The other pea in their fucked up little pod.

Overtime the calling of the imprint grew less and less. He needed to please Renesmee less and less. He still cared for her and still wanted to keep her safe because at this point she was family, but he didn't need her. Not the way the other wolves craved the imprints attention and time. His thoughts belonged to someone else.

A while back Leah started to plague him. She was at the bonfire, quietly observing when he caught sight of her. Her hair had grown just passed her shoulders and it caught lightly in the wind. Her eyes caught his and he smiled, pleased when his beta returned it. In that moment he realized her smiling was the most important thing to him. That her smile was more stunning than the heartbroken face she normally wore.

So he kept his distance.

Jacob had a relationship with his beta he didn't want to push. She opened up to him, shared with him because he never expected anything of her. He offered his shoulder when she needed it, his ear when she spoke, and time. He never once expected anything in return and she thanked him for it. But this was something. He wanted her mind, her heart, her body. Jacob was afraid she wouldn't want to give herself to him.

Months passed and he saw her less and less. It did nothing to wane the presence of her in his mind. Renesmee began to notice that even when he was there with here, he wasn't really there. She was hurt by it, and Jacob did his best to push his beta further away.

He just _had_ to go the Clearwater place in the snow. He just _had_ to get snuck there and ruin all the hard work he'd done to avoid her until then, like the fucking coward he was. But this time when he saw her, he could barely contain it. Her cheeks were flushed and an excitement returned to her eyes that he hadn't seen in years. She looked breath taking, and all of her dark silky hair glowed under the light.

 _What he wouldn't give to see her on his bed, her hair all around her on his sheets like a dark halo._

It felt like everything he ever felt for her came rushing back at once, and the pulsating need to take her right then in there on the her kitchen table echoed in his brain. His wolf was jumpy just on his skin, feeling pride when her cheeks flushed knowing he was the cause.

Over the next few days he tried to ignore it. He hung around with the guys and ate some sandwiches and continued on with their snow week. The Call of Duty got old pretty quick, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't go anywhere. Everyone was stuck exactly where they were. They played some indoor ball games on the walls. They watched some movies. He could have tried reading or something, anything to keep his mind from thoughts of ravaging his beta.

One night though, that changed. One night he _heard_ her. He wasn't sleeping because in his dreams the only thing he saw was her. Some memories and some dreams. They were of her laughing, dancing, smirking in a way he found just as sexy. They were of the small peaks he took when she wasn't looking. Her lean body and perky and round breasts. The curve of her back and the perfect shape her ass. Her legs were long and her skin lacked any flaws despite the damage he knew she's endured over the years.

Through the thin walls he heard the soft moans coming from her room and he was thankful the others were hard sleepers. Seth was in his room down the hall, Embry and Quil slept on the couch and loveseat downstairs, and Jacob found himself alone in the guest bed. So he listened to her. Listened to her gasps grow more frequent, and his name began to leave her lips. _His name_! It was all he needed to know, she wanted him too. His mind began to swirl with thoughts of her, and his cock twitched at the idea of her calling for him. As the minutes passed he grew harder and reached into his boxers, freeing himself. His cock throbbed at this point, dark and full, pre-cum leaking from the tip. He began to stroke himself to the sound of her calling his name. He imagined her in their with him, naked and on her back. He imagined the feeling of her tight, hot pussy and her calling out to him.

He wouldn't normally do something like this, definitely not in _her_ house, but it's like he couldn't help it. He can't control anything that came to her anymore. He couldn't control the toe-curling release as he attempted to stifle his groan. He looked down at his now sticky abdomen and sighed, at least he sort of contained the mess.

The alpha cleaned himself up and then proceeded to stay in the bed, just staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore the sounds leaving the she-wolf's room. He thought of baseball stats, ran through the alphabet backwards twice, and even resorted to picturing Old Quil naked ( _shudder)._ But nothing could block her out. It took all he had to not get up when Quil woke her from her dream and strangle him. Or thank him, he wasn't sure yet.

"Theres' food, Jake!" Quil called, now knocking on the guest room door.

"Sure, sure." Came his automatic reply. He started to get up when he heard it again. This was different, but the same. Her heart was beating faster, and he swore he could smell her arousal from here. The words were still jumbled from the high but clearer. His beta was still quietly calling out for him, but she was _awake._ A cloud began to muddy his mind and he seemed to move on autopilot. It didn't take him long to catch up to her, pumping quickly down his hard shaft. Together, but separately, they came in unison. His deep groans were slightly overshadowed by the soft melodic cries of his beta on the other side of the wall. This was it, there was no going back now. He couldn't simply forget this morning and his relationship with her had finally begun to change. So why was he so fucking terrified?


	4. Quattro

Sometimes, when they were alone, it felt like time had stopped-or at least come unhinged somehow. The moments came in broken fragments that were followed by a welcomed isolation, separating them from any real responsibilities and everyone else. She just became a pretty girl and he a normal guy. Some of those moments were spent in little squabbles, as they fought often over tiny insignificants, or in hushed whispers of tiny fears and big pipe dreams. Most often they were spent laughing, in jokes so terrible they were nothing short of hilarious as he'd say anything to make her smile.

But this silence, the moment that held them now, was unbearable. She sat across him at the small table in the basement, a single light hanging between them. A hysterical laugh sat at the edge of his lips, threatening to bubble over as he took in the scene in front of him. With her arms crossed and eyes narrowed it felt more like a back alley mobster scene where at any moment she'd hold out her rings for him to kiss and beg her forgiveness. And for this moment to end, he'd sure as shit do it too. To add to the ridiculousness of it all, his cell sat in the middle of the table with his father's deep tone coming through the speaker, being the only noise to hear between them.

" _I really do not know how to help here_." Billy sighed. " _The council, as much as we try, is out of their depth on this one. Our knowledge is limited to the last pack, and they were nowhere near as large or advanced as this one. The number of wolves alone is staggering."_

"So you have nothing." Jacob flatly stated, earning an eye roll from the frosty she-wolf.

" _I am going to go out on a limb here, and this could be very well be the musing of a senile old man, but I take you all are not harboring these…emotions for any other of the wolves, correct_?"

"If you're asking whether or not I suddenly want to stoop down to the likes of Quil, the answer is no." Leah bit out, "But hey, maybe Jake's suddenly into catching instead of pitching."

Billy let out a startled noise and then a laugh while Jacob glared the feisty beta down. "I assure you Dad, that isn't the case. Where are you going with this?"

" _Well as the only female wolf and the true alpha, only one conclusion can be made. Biology is trying to tell you something."_

The noise Leah then made was between a shriek and something choking to death. "You mean like an imprint? Why the fuck now? And hello, _Jakey_ here has the half-breed."

"Don't call her that." Jake corrected lightly before continuing, "Besides, we're not like that anyway. I definitely don't see Nessie like that. I changed her diapers for Christ's sake."

" _I believe this to be more primal than that. I have been talking to Jake for awhile now about that false imprint_."

"False what?" Leah repeated, eyebrow raised. This time the question was aimed directly at the alpha.

"He thinks the imprint with Ness only happened as a way to protect the wolf line. Without it, we would have had-"

"Civil War." Leah finished. The impact of the answer made Leah look as Jake felt. The idea kind of made Jake's head spin, to think fate would step in and screw with them so directly.

" _You have said it yourself, son, the bond with the girl is fading_." Billy stated.

"What?" Leah's voice was a soft mumble, her eyes accusing.

A sheepish look passed over the alpha, as he suddenly felt he couldn't meet her dark eyes. "I didn't want to say anything until I really knew." He knew what the implications of a wolf breaking their imprint would mean for her. "Sometimes I can- sometimes I _feel_ him rejecting her. The wolf."

He peaked up to meet her gaze, and this time it was hers that was turned downward. The silence hung over them again, just a moment before Billy broke it. " _Where I am headed with this is, well, wolves age slowly. While phasing, it has taken years for your brother Seth to look six months older that six years. Maybe now after all this time the wolves are reaching maturity."_

"Fucking werewolf puberty? That's the best we've fucking got?" Leah's anger was clear, and understood. Fate was taking more choices from her.

" _I believe she is seeking a suitable mate, much like the natural order of things._ "

Jacob snorted, unable to stop himself. "Nothing about this is fucking natural. Besides, Leah said it herself. Her, um…lady cycles aren't really you know, cycling." _Great, really fucking articulate there, pal._

Leah rolled her eyes, but her cheeks actually became red. "Actually last couple months for a couple days…"

"What?" Jake looked to her. "Leah that's great, what you've wanted. Why didn't you say something?"

"Say what exactly? Oh hey guys, this morning I got my period and forgot what it was to the point I for a split second thought I was dying." She offered, rolling her eyes again, frustration and annoyance dancing in them.

"You know you could've said something." Jake argued. This was so important to her. She could start a family like she wanted, be normal. Even if it meant have a life outside him.

"It has happened yet this month, so I didn't want to read much into it. Besides, _I didn't want to say anything until I really knew"_ She bit, repeating his weak excuse back to him. The silence came back, even more awkward among them.

Billy cleared his throat and broke it once more. " _I believe I have nothing else to offer at this time, but a small piece of advice. The wolf and yourself are one in the same. The sooner you recognize this, simpler things could be. Besides, a man will always welcome more grandchildren."_ The call clicked before the old man's son could utter a peep.

"Sorry he's…Billy." Jacob had no excuses for him. His mind was too busy considering what his dad had to say. Was Leah really meant for him and he for her? Or was this the spirits once again screwing with them? He looked into her eyes just in time to see them dull a little. The spark from the lively woman in the laundry room was gone, and all that's left was the shell she normally offered to others outside their bubble. "We'll fight this, we can fight this."

She arched that eyebrow again, a look he secretly loved. "How exactly? She's getting stronger. I can smell you in every corner of the house."

"Then I'll leave." He decided, moving to stand. He was a supernatural dog for fuck's sake. Surely he could take a couple feet of snow.

"Don't be stupid. Even us taking on this weather is suicidal, and the snow is still falling." Leah stood, moving to the side of the table, facing him. He fought to not breathe in, to not smell the uncontrollable scent calling him to her. "It's not like you actually want me. It's mind over matter is all."

 _What?_ There wasn't a part of Jacob that didn't want the Beta. "Trust me, Lee. That's sure as hell not it."

"Jake what are you talking about? This is the longest I've seen or spoken to you in months." Leah stared, her arms crossing defensively. The alpha couldn't help but notice how it accentuated her breasts.

"You've always deserved better than me. Something normal. Something that's your choice." He spoke quickly, knowing she deserved nothing short of the truth.

"So you gave me that by choosing to leave and stay away? Effectively taking away my choice, Shit-For-Brains?" She growled, moving closer to him. She was tall, by woman's standards, but to him she could be tucked perfectly under his chin. Even though his frame dwarfed hers, the violent mix of anger and passion in her eyes was enough to make his wolf waver. Leah's breath could be felt on his skin. The heat coming off of hers mixed with him and it felt like the blood in his veins was boiling, adrenaline pumping. She looked his lips, then his eyes. He felt like she was going to kiss him, or fuck him, whatever came first.

Instead she punched him in the face.


	5. Cinque

"You want to know something I've always wondered?"

The others in the room, much like Leah, quickly offered their variation of no ranging from 'Not really' to 'Hell no' and 'Shut the fuck up'. The last one of course coming from the she-wolf herself. That didn't stop Embry though, he rattled on as always. "What do you think a bloodsucker's tits feel like? They're all rock hard and shit, so it that? Like is it like fucking a marble statue? Didn't Donny Laevulin try that at the museum in 8th grade or some shit?"

"It was his brother, Isaiah I believe." Seth supplied, from his post on the loveseat. No one looked away from the shitty horror movie that played, and Leah definitely didn't look at the alpha, who was badly pretending to not stare at her. "If that's the case, how do they, you know, know when they're hard or whatever. Does the rock just become a boulder?"

"Maybe Sergeant Stiffy just is constantly giving a full salute." Embry giggled back. "New fucking meaning to Vlad the Impaler."

"Priapism." Quil added. They all stared so he continued. "When your fun gun is loaded and won't shoot. Also, there is no proof of Vlad being a vampire you know."

The staring continued until Embry spoke, eyes narrowed at his friend. "Why are you this way?"

"Could you imagine the sex though? How is that shit fun if her insides are all stiff and cold and you know…frictionless?" Seth added. The boys pondered the thought and Leah rolled her eyes. Fucking idiots, only Quil's sexed-out bizarro brain between them.

"Jake what do you think? You are our resident cold one expert. You've entered the habitat and/or science lab." Embry asked, craning his neck from the floor to ask the alpha seated opposite on the couch from Leah.

"Huh? Whatever Seth said I guess." He offered absentmindedly. What the hell could you be thinking now, alpha?

"Damn, Lee!" Quil hollered. "I think when you hit him earlier, you broke what little bit of noodle he had!" The others laughed, and Leah chuckled nervously. She couldn't believe how easily they bought the story that he just annoyed her by saying good morning.

"Haha very funny." Jake snarled, only half-meaning it. "If our Beta could learn to take pleasantries and compliments for what they are, maybe everything would've been fine."

"Maybe dumbass here shouldn't spring things on people they may not fucking want and let them decide for themselves instead of choosing what they think is best." She growled, turning to face him. His dark eyes danced with anger and amusement, and she itched to move closer.

"Uh, no more saying hello Sis, we got it." Seth glanced at her. Thankfully the topic changed again, and Leah almost involuntarily shifted closer to the Alpha. It was like she didn't even realize she was moving, but he definitely did. The amusement in his eyes began to overtake the anger and it began to warp into something else entirely. Without realizing it she was in the middle of the couch, slightly turned so she was facing him. His body language was open, inviting her closer and his dark eyes didn't break away from hers.

He began to lean toward her with a wicked smirk on his lips. "Gonna run away little wolf?" He whispered. The others weren't paying attention to them before, but the soft comment was enough that they turned to stare at the alpha pair. Leah could feel them staring, but a primal instinct had taken over and she couldn't bring herself to care.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" Embry or maybe even Seth asked. Honestly Leah didn't really give a shit, her wolf was too busy being pissy about she and the alpha not being alone.

"He likes it when I run, I can feel it." She teased, her voice as soft as the alphas. His eyes weren't Jacob's anymore; the alpha was back and staring her down. Part of her was trying to fight the wolf that was taking her over and part of her was afraid but the dominant part, it felt like when she phased for the first time. It felt like her body was not hers and it was running on its own accord. Her thoughts were so muddled and mixing with Jacob and his eyes and smell. And God, did he smell fantastic. The mix of emotions was violent under the she-wolf's skin. She felt like phasing, staying human and fighting him, and she really really wanted to ride him.

Their lips met and her arms flew in a tangle around his neck. A growl passed between them and Leah wasn't sure it didn't come from her own chest. He pulled her closer, onto his lap to where she was straddling him. She was wet, pooling between her legs, and she could feel his erection against her as she shamelessly borderline dry humped him on her mother's old couch. If Leah had been in a prouder moment, she'd feel embarrassed of the distinct scents in the air. Jacob's musky outdoor scent that smelled like the driftwood and rain was strongest to her, but underneath she could smell herself, her own need that let him know she wanted to feel and touch every inch of him. The more excited she got, the more she throbbed between her legs.

"What in the fuck is going on here?!" Seth yelled. Quil sat by quietly stunned, and Embry reached out to touch Leah's shoulder.

In split second Leah was angrily abandoned and gently tossed to the other end of the couch. With his touch gone her mind cleared enough to see her alpha pinning her pack brother to the floor by his throat. The impact was hard and a picture hung on the wall fell as the house shook. Embry was wilding clawing at Jake's hands unable to breathe. The alpha's eyes had not returned to the man but instead grew even more primal. The darkness was gone but instead of Jacob's chocolate irises, golden hazel ones were in their place. The alpha was under his skin fighting to take over the man. "She's mine."

Part of Leah wanted to correct him, get him off Embry, but selfishly her own needs outweighed Embry's right to breathe. A whimper escaped her throat and the alpha turned to her, forgetting the bruised delta on the floor. She stood, and slowly moved to the doorway, his gold eyes following her. Her hair was a mess, her clothes rumpled and old, and she didn't wear a ounce of makeup but with him looking at her like that she felt like the most exotic creature in the world. A challenging smile that didn't belong to her graced her lips and she quickly turned and ran up the stairs, the growling alpha hot on her tail.

The adrenaline pumped through her veins, a laugh bubbling up her throat. She moved quickly, as she was the fastest on two and four feet in the pack, but her hunter was gaining on her. Leah reached the top of the stairs and but her excitement laced with fear. She had been caught.

Her back met the wall in a way that was borderline painful. His large hand was next to her head, and his other gently sitting at the base of her throat. His eyes were dark again, only flecks of gold remaining. She started him down for what felt like minutes, but was really seconds, until finally she lightly tilted her neck, exposing it. Submission.

After that his movements were fast, unnaturally so. He picked her up and moved into her bedroom, only stopping long enough to slam the door. He tossed her for the second time, her body landing on the bed. She stared greedily as he stood back from her removing his shirt and then his shorts. Jacob stood in front of her naked as the day he was born and she couldn't look away. He didn't move to her again so she took the hint and shifted on the bed to undress. She was well aware of his stare as she shimmied out of her shorts and tank and tossed them directly at him. They hit his chest and they both watched them hit the floor. Her eyes met his and then he pounced.

Leah lied beneath her alpha, as he sniffed gently against her neck, breasts, and moved down her body. If she was thinking straight, this would seem strange, but now all she could think about is how she would smell of his scent, the smell that was single handedly driving her mad.

She couldn't wait any longer and reached up to touch him. He moved up to look her in the eye and Leah's hand tangled in his short hair and pulled him down to her. The kiss wasn't pretty, but a gnashing of teeth and lips as she began to kiss him with all she had. He palmed her breast, and the other hand began to massage her womanhood. His own erection could be felt against her thigh, and with him hard he would be the biggest guy Leah had ever had, not too long or wide, but enough to completely fill her. He pulled his hand away and the rising feeling abruptly stopped so a growl left her lips. With out warning though, he replaced himself with where his hand had been.

The rest had really been a blur.

* * *

It felt like Leah had been hit by a Mack truck. Then backed over by all eighteen wheels and hit again. Her joints ached, burned, and down right screamed as she shifted lightly in the bed. As much as she was sore though she was completely satisfied. She could sleep for a thousand years, if she wasn't so damn hot. If Seth turned up the heat again to "save his plants" she was going to fucking kill him. She reached down to move the hot blanket but her hand met skin instead.

Oh God, Jacob

Her dream hadn't been a dream. It was 4 o'clock in the morning and she had literally made the beast with two backs with the alpha for the past-unknown hours. Over and over. Again and again. She couldn't wake him up and have this conversation. 'Sorry my wolf is a horny bitch and decided to ride yours.'

Yeah let's not.

"Stop wiggling unless you want to go again." He grumbled into the back of her neck causing her movement to halt. She couldn't even breathe, and she felt his chest rumble with a laugh against her back. "Too soon for jokes?"

"Maybe." She laughed. He released her and they both moved to sit up and face each other on the bed. She squinted as he turned the lamp on nightstand. She didn't bother to cover her breasts because at this point what did it even matter.

"Shit." He swore, his hand touching the already healing mark on her shoulder. "Did I hurt you? I swear if I did, just kick my ass. I couldn't control him. Can you say something please? I'm kinda freaking out here Lee."

She didn't notice the dried blood from the closed bite on her shoulder before but grimaced at the sight now. "We're good, I think I got you back. " Sure enough he had a matching bite on his own body. "Wolf thing, I guess?"

He still didn't look convinced and his fingers ghosted over the healing wound. Her body gave a involuntary shudder and she jerked away. "Let's not go touching things. Jake what are we going to do?"

"Be together."

"Jacob be serious." She sighed, her eyes looking to meet his clear, chocolate ones.

"Leah I am." He replied. "I mean you know how I feel about you, and I'm guessing you don't feel that different. You're the only one in the world who knows what I'm thinking and whatever.

"And whatever?" She challenged just to be difficult.

He sighed as his eyes rolled. "We fit. Even the damn universe thinks so."

"And the imprinting?" She mumbled softly, looking around her room.

"Been there done that."

"Yeah well I haven't, what then?"

"It's not going to happen. Can't you feel it? That every time I touch you, it's like a piece of me is coming home?"

"Little dramatic don't you think? Little too much time with Seth and his copies of Cosmo? I keep telling him not to read that garabage." She teased. This time he didn't have a response, but keep staring at her with a soft smile. He knew he had already won.

"Call me baby or some other pet name and I kick your ass."

* * *

 **This tis not the end! Only the true beginning. Lots of love and thank you for your patience.**

 **xoxo**

 **Mrs. Norris**


	6. Sei

The snow had finally stopped. Humvees and the National Guard barreled into the small fishing town and helped dig it out. After a few days the roads were even usable and pre-snowpocalypse returned to La Push. Well, normal to anyone outside the misfit pack. Seth's world is a simple one. Go to class, call and check on his mom, help his elderly neighbor shovel her drive or clean her gutters or whatever it was she needed, hangout with his pack brothers, and lastly spend time with his favorite and only sister.

Seth loved his sister dearly, and for a long time it made him really sad when _she_ was really sad. Most people just didn't understand Leah. Sure, Emily was their cousin and Sam couldn't _really_ control what was happening, but the way they flaunted their relationship in front of Leah was a really rotten thing to do. Seth's dad always told him that there wasn't room in his heart for hate because the kindness overwhelmed it. Well, he may not have room for hate but anger was definitely there. It was like the whole reservation forgot that for Sam and Emily to have their happy ending, Sam had to walkout on his fiancé to get there. That Sam's grandmother's ring once sat on Leah's finger and not Emily's.

His sister's pain didn't show as much as the years passed. When they first joined Sam's pack, her anger and temper was worse than Paul's but now she kinda mellowed out. She was back to smiling and laughing with the others and not just him. Now that they lived alone in the house they grew up in, the pack members were over a lot and Leah didn't admit it, but Seth knew his sister enjoyed their company. The only time that she looked sorta sad were the days Jake called and said he couldn't make it. Leah didn't think Seth was very observant, but he really was! He knew she was sad when alpha-man wasn't around and he knew that she actually liked him better than the other two brothers.

After all, Jake kinda set her free. When he broke away and let Leah stay out in the woods with them, she finally didn't have to be _Sam's_ Leah anymore. Jake's a pretty good leader too. He makes all the patrol schedules fair and doesn't get mad when Seth gives him lame excuses about having too much homework and getting someone to cover for him (He actually had a date, _score one for the Sethster_ ). Seth loved his sister and all, but he was psyched about being a wolf and having a whole new pack family! He literally spent his free-time running around as beast that was **majestic as** ** _fuck_** and got to kick bloodsucker ass with the best friends and sister a guy could ask for. Leah though for a long time hated the wolf. She blamed herself for their father; Seth blamed greasy cheeseburgers and fish fry. Jake changed her mind to something better about the wolf. The alpha let her see how cool the wolf was and taught her stuff. Seth always knew Leah would be a good leader cause she's so bossy. Overall, Jake was a pretty awesome guy.

No amount of positivity he felt about the leader prepared him for seeing the alpha screwing his sister in the kitchen.

"Oh Jesus! My eyes! Someone burn out my freaking eyes!" Seth screamed. He'd later reflect on this scream to be high-pitch and distinctly girlish.

He had only been in the kitchen for a moment but the growl that left the alpha pair had him running to the sanctity of his bedroom. The horror! He can't _unsee_ that. He can't _forget_ that. Someone should just kill him. He irrationally wanted to punch the alpha- his _former_ friend. He'd never look his sister in the eye again. How was Leah even _bent_ that way? There was no way it was comfortable.

Kill him now.

Two weeks had passed since the incident in the living room with Embry. Everyone knew the gist of what happened that day but no one ever spoke about it. Seth assumed it was over because everything went on business as usual. **_But apparently that over-grown asshole had apparently been up in his sister's private business!_**

"Seth?" Leah's head timidly poked into his bedroom. Her hair was tied up on her head and when he didn't acknowledge her she came in the room, thankfully appropriately clothed. "What are you doing home? You have class today."

"Cancelled. Teacher is sick." He mumbled, completely interested in the action figures he's had on his shelf since a child.

"Well. Uh, Jake and I…We…"

"Had dirty sex on grandma's kitchen table?"

"Yeah. That."

He suddenly turned to her and she jumped. "He's at least seeing you right? This is this isn't just a…hook up? I swear if he's taking advantage of you I'll kick his ass. Or at least try. I know he's bigger than me. And stronger. But I swear I'll-"

"We're seeing each other." Leah blurted. "I don't know it just feels…right I guess."

The siblings were sitting in silence. They hadn't had one this awkward since the time Leah didn't knock when he was having _Seth Time_ in the bathroom. That day he definitely learned how door locks worked, so why the hell didn't she?!

"God you're gross." Seth blurted. "I think I'm going to go blind."

She laughed at his lame attempt to lighten the situation. "You might treat me like an old lady you know, but I do have a life."

"I'd thoroughly convinced myself that you and Mom don't do…that."

This made her laugh harder. "What do you think she did on her honeymoon with Charlie?"

"Played chess or shuffleboard or what ever old people do on cruises! DON'T RUIN THE TROPICS FOR ME LEAH, I'LL ALREADY NEVER EAT AT NANA'S TABLE AGAIN!"

Both siblings ignored that badly covered laughter coming from downstairs.

* * *

March 3rd crept up on the pack before they knew it. The day was a special occasion because it was Old Quil's 73rd birthday and everyone threw him a party at the community center. What really made this special is this was first outing as pack with Leah and Jake together. Seth didn't really understand why they weren't telling anyone outside pack yet. Love is a beautiful thing to share with the world!

Or at least that's what his new girlfriend Julie told him when she explained his dress shirt needed to match her dress. He was 21 and a little past matching dance attire, but he really did like to see her happy. And regular sex, he liked that part too. Jules didn't know anything about the pack and wolves but she knew there was a power rift between Jake and Sam Uley. Jake was all but titled as the next tribal chief, and Sam was currently police chief of the tribal police. Having shifters on the police force helped cover up wolfiness, but muddled things a bit to outsiders.

Leah was coming to the party from work, so the rest of the pack was already there. Overnight the Community Center exploded into silver and black streamers and birthday related decorations. A large sheet cake that was meant to serve 60 people took up the largest table at the front of the room, and the whole Rez seemed to be piling in the room. Seth drank his spiked punch, special adult bowl provided by Brady and Collin and their wondering flask, while talking to his mom and step-dad. The alpha was busy carrying his nephew around on his shoulders and Quil and Embry were doing what they do best and hitting on every available woman in a five-mile radius.

"Seth!" He turned to see Billy waving him over to one of the oval tables. Billy and Old Quil were at the table with Sam, Jared, and Kim.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Ateara." Seth smiled. "Excited to be 73?"

"Excited for what? Impending ineptitude and loss of bladder control? Sheesh kid, enjoy the golden years while you have them. That Julie Standing Bear has grown to be a beautiful young lady, take advantage of life while you can." Old Quil grumbled, causing the men around the table to smile or laugh.

"Rambling again, Grandpa?" Quil laughed coming up to the group. "Is it time to go back to Golden Oaks?"

"They have not locked me up just yet, you little shit!" The older Quil yelled, swinging his cane from his sitting position at his grandson. Seth laughed at the interaction and watched the two bicker for a moment. "Now that is one hell of a woman."

Seth followed the old man's gaze to see his sister arriving to the party. She was wearing the same black, floor-length, long sleeved, backless dress that she reserved for all occasions. Money was not an object, but his sister never saw the point of owning more than the one dress. Her hair was in some kind of intricate bun-thing, and her makeup matched the gown. Old Quil was right, his sister looked very pretty.

"You're a dirty pervert, old man." Quil laughed, dodging another attack from his grandfather.

"A true image of Charlotte. She's grown to be a fine woman." Billy commented, smiling.

"Nana?" Seth asked. "She looks like her?"

Old Quil, laughed, a memory twinkling in his eye. "You're sister is the spitting image! Harry was a great man and all, but it is a blessing she took from your maternal grandmother. Where do you think that fiery spirit from? It's Charlie through and through."

"I'd always assumed it was Mom. Ninety-nine of the words in their conversations are sarcasm." Seth mumbled.

Old Quil laughed again. "Sue inherited that from her mother. I know she died when you were a young child, but Charlotte Hewes was a force to be reckoned with. Your sister grows more like her everyday. Not just any kind of man can handle a true Hewes woman though. It takes a special breed."

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away. Seth had almost forgotten he was there, but with that quip it was obvious Old Quil hadn't. They watched as Leah moved into the crowd and others approached her. Jacob had given his nephew back to Paul and moved toward the she-wolf. Without super hearing he could tell the nature of their exchange. He leaned and whispered into her ear a distinctly feminine blush graced her russet skin. She smiled a true smile to him, and he returned it. Without warning, she reached up and gently kissed the alpha.

"Well, well, well." Before anyone else could comment, Old Quil chuckled and turned to Billy. "Keeping secrets, old friend?"

"I could not have told you, you are the most loose lipped man with a small brandy. The whole Reservation would have known by last call."

"You calling me a drunk Indian?" Old Quil's eyes narrowed.

"All I am saying is your love of gossip belong in Darla's Beatty Parlor!" Billy laughed at his friend's expense. "Besides, I want that girl as a daughter-in-law, I already have to pray my doofus son does not mess it up. I did not need problems from you as well!" Jake and Leah married? Man, that just seemed weird.

"What about the imprint?" Sam muttered, almost too soft as if he was thinking out loud. It was just loud enough for the circle of people near him. Seth did not miss the exchange between Jared and Kim or the strange emotion in Sam's voice.

"Like I said before, son, it takes a special kind of man."

Seth wanted to blab that it was literally fate that stepped in to pair the alpha wolves. He wanted to say the Jacob never made his sister cry or hurt her in ways Sam did and Sam had no business looking at her like he did now. He wanted to ask why Sam did not fight for her. But Sam and Jared were not pack. They did not deserve to know.

Next they all stood silent and curiously watching as Emily moved toward Leah and Jacob in the crowd.


	7. Sette

Something about Leah had changed. She was meant to be getting ready for Old Quil's big shindig, but instead she stood in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. Her face seemed…softer. The jaw line that had been passed down to her on her mother's side was less exotic and more feminine. Her hair had grown slightly longer and thicker overnight. Despite the neglect she had given it as of late, the midnight tresses hit just passed her breasts. As for her breasts, those were definitely bigger as the simple bra she's worn forever was overfilling enough to be uncomfortable. Her tight, small waist remained the same leading to fuller hips, a round ass, and strong thighs. She looked like a warrior and the image of Aphrodite all at once with the only marks on her skin being the tribal tattoo on her toned arm and the scar left behind from Jake's bite.

It was troubling, that the scars were not fading. Any other time marks on their skin faded in hours as if they were never there but these were healed, like they happened years ago, and only left the marred skin behind. The effect of them was still the same. One simple touch of Jake's fingers and she was on her knees, a quick wave of submission and pleasure running deep as she slips into a feral darkness. It's a euphoric experience like she'd taken every drug all at once and only when the alpha is deep inside her can she find a release to bring her back from the edge. When she touched Jake, however, a wild dominance comes out and his eyes glaze over. He's rougher with her like that, and she can only reciprocate by raking her nails down his bareback. Her hands tangle in his short hair then she grips and pulls causing him to growl. She lives for that noise and for how deliberate and frenzied his touches become. He follows her to that brink and they topple over together. Afterward they lay as close as possible, limbs tangled and her sprawled across his chest. Alone, her skin radiates heat just as hot his but together it's an inferno and neither of them would have it any other way. If he moves in the middle of the night she almost has to reach for the blanket until he comes back. When the alpha isn't around it's like a phantom limb is gone that hurts, and she's left tingling.

Her single black dress fit her better than it ever had and all she could think of is when Jake got to see it. Upon seeing him in the middle of the party floor all the tight knots in her joints and the phantom pain slipped away. In that moment there was only him in a simple suit smiling only for her.

"Have mercy, baby." He softly laughed, "You dress better for Old Quil than I've ever seen."

Her cheeks burned at the teasing, knowing he couldn't ever think she'd dress up for anyone other than him. "It's been awhile since the staring. I forgot how good everyone was at it."

Jacob moved closer to her and took a peak around the room noticing the eyes of everyone staring shamefully back. "Jesus. Just wait, I'm saw someone spiking the punch; we'll be old news soon enough. Now, kiss me pretty lady."

A laugh left her as he pulled her in for a simple, sweet kiss. She takes in all of him and the earthy woodsy scent that just is…Jake. Pulling back, familiar hazel eyes were looking at her over his shoulder.

"Emily." She stated, mildly surprised. Jake turns to look at her as well, weaving arm around Leah's waist.

"Hello Leah, Jacob." She smiled, half of her face warming. Her cousin didn't have to come any closer for Leah to smell the alcohol on her breath. Leah tried not to let the pity she felt play out on her face. In the past few years, Leah knew one thing: Emily was cursed.

In the slew of evidence in her mind, Leah recognizes Subject A to be the scars marring Emily's once angelic face to the ugliness she carries in her heart. Subject B lies in the fact after Emily married Sam, the perfect kitchen went up in flames due to an unknown electrical fire. Subject C is that people outside of the pack and reservation did not understand the "fairytale" between the couple, so Emily's own mother now had an estranged relationship with her at best. But lastly, the last piece is that despite the years that had past, Emily's arms were empty.

So much for perfect puppy breeding.

"What can I do you for?" Leah smiled, the same one she reserved for piece of shit customers at the diner.

"I absolutely love that dress, you look stunning." Emily offered, her smile a touch to wide, eyes far too unfocused and hazy.

"Thank you. "Leah nodded. Leah could tell her love couldn't handle the awkward silence that followed as he shifted in place. "Yours is lovely as well."

"Believe it or not, that is not why I came over." Emily continued, oblivious. "Sam and I are having a party next week, a lot more casual than this, and I want you to come- both of you." She gestured from Leah then to Jake.

Leah hated that she once knew the woman in front of her well enough to know her secret smiles and tells. When Emily started talking wildly with her hands it meant she was nervous. "I don't know-"

"-Please Leah. It would mean a lot to us- _I mean me_. It would mean a lot to me, if you could be there. Or at least stop by or something." Emily pleaded, the smile slipping from her face. A tiny flicker of desperation sat behind Emily's eyes and for a moment Leah was younger and looking at the face of her sister.

"I can try." She spoke softly, ignoring the raised eyebrow on Jacob's face. "I can't promise anything else."

The bright and bubbly Emily mask was back. "Great! That's all I can really ask. Well, I better get back to Sam. I'll call with the details!"

Why did Leah suddenly feel like the devil caught her at the crossroads and she were foolish enough to sign?

Somehow the rest of the evening continued with out major issue. Her mother attempted to grill her about the alpha on her arm but Charlie, of all people, swooped in started talking to her brother about college diverting her mother's attention. She mouthed thank you at her step-father and he offered a fatherly wink in return.

"Embry did you drive here?" She asked of her pack brother. He shook his head. "No? Good. Take Jake's truck, I'm holding the alpha hostage tonight."

He nodded and laughed while Jacob handed over his keys without complaint. Soon it was just the pair as they headed to Leah's SUV. It was black and Seth declared it the "Pack Beast" as the three row seating allowed all of the pack to fit at once. "Give me keys, I'll drive." Jake smiled, noticing how tired she was.

And she was exhausted.

The thirty-minute drive home in the dark added to this and she began to drift off. As her eyes closed she saw the familiar winding road on the edge of the road, forest on either side.

 ** _SSSSSCCCRREEEAAAAACCCCHHHH_**

The squeal of the breaks and smell burning rubber on the tires jerked her awake, her heart pumping wildly in her chest. She could hear her alpha's doing just the same and she looked over at him with wild eyes. "They just came running out! I could barely stop!"

He frantically gestured to the _they_ and Leah let out a gasp. There had to be twenty or so deer in from of them running frantically from the woods and across the road. "What the hell is happening?"

"Something must be driving them out." Jake mumbled, but Leah knew it was her Alpha replying, not her mate. He rolled down the windows and they both breathed in deeply.

"I don't smell any vamps." Leah responded.

"I'm not sending anyone out there tonight. We'll check first light when it's easier to see. Text the others, but tell them to keep this quiet. No need to make waves when we're not even sure there is a storm."

Yeah right. As if they'd ever be that lucky.

* * *

They ran the perimeter of La Push, something they hadn't done as a full pack in years. Dawn had barely broke when they began but the sun had fully risen as the hours passed. Nothing seemed amiss in the forest, the deer seemed to have relocated but there was no evidence of what caused them to do so as excitedly as he had.

 _Alright, that's it. It's been hours and we've found nothing. Quil, Em, get some rest and then head over to the shop; we've got that Caddy and Mr. Owen's sedan._ Jake sighed, Embry and Quil agreeing and their minds disappeared from the link.

 _And me, Big Guy?_ Seth chimed in. Leah beat the alpha to an answer.

 _If I recall, you have a big test tomorrow. Head home and hit those books or I swear to God, I'll hit you with them._ Leah felt her brother's wave off eye-rolling emotion but he did as told and soon he too disappeared from the link. _And then there were two._

 _You work soon?_ Jake asked, she could see he was buried deep in woods with no intention of leaving.

 _Day off, actually._

 _Wanna go to the Spot?_

The 'Spot' in question was a place the pack had found a few years back. It was deep in the woods where a stream ran to a small river, and ending in a watering hole. It wasn't glamorous or fancy but after a run it was a great place to relax or cool off and the water hit right above her chest when she stood. Despite it being March, the ice age seemed to be ending and when Leah arrived she noticed the water was flowing and not frozen. She felt giddy as she slipped back to two feet instead of four and removed the cord with her clothes from around her ankle. She balanced her items on the clearest branch she saw and jumped straight into the water.

When she surfaced she saw Jake's feet. All the snow had melted from where he was standing in his naked glory and he was smiling down at her.

"It's got to be cold in there, even for us." He laughed, an infectious sound that caused her to smile at him.

"Come on in and find out." She leered. He obliged, his arms wrapping around her when he came up for air. She turned to face him and wrapped her own arms around his neck.

Leah leaned in to kiss him, her hand accidentally hitting his mark in the process. He growled in response and gripped her ass so her legs went around his waist. Her back his the frozen ground of the embankment and the lower half of their bodies stayed under water. She used her thighs to help hold her up as his lips and hands began to explore. Seeing stars didn't quite cover it when one of his hands messaged her clit and his mouth sucked teasingly on her scar.

As of late it took almost nothing for the heat to spread between her legs and her to ache to feel all of him. Which at moment she could, but unless he was buried deep within in her it wasn't enough. Before she could open her mouth to beg he met her.

The moved together and withered cries left her lips and the black webbing began to take over her mind. She moved her mouth to his scar and bit down, hard. This man did unspeakable things to her that she didn't understand but she never wanted to stop. He was like a drug and every time he went straight for her veins.

 ** _SNAP!_**

Somewhere in Leah's mind the sound registered with her but it didn't cut through the Jake-Has-A-Dick-From-the-Gods like fog. She wanted to stop this-him- but she couldn't. It was like before when the wolves took over and they were no longer a separate spirit in their bodies but instead one merged soul. When the frenzy finally ended some time later and they both lay panting on the land in the snow, Jacob once again beat her to the punch.

"We were being watched."


End file.
